


a zombie apocolypse but there isn't any zombies

by heyyouwantsomeofmyslushie



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25986409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyyouwantsomeofmyslushie/pseuds/heyyouwantsomeofmyslushie





	a zombie apocolypse but there isn't any zombies

“Do you see anything?” Eve asked as they hid behind the wall of an old building. Des, who was closer to the corner turned slightly just enough to see past the wall.

“I don’t think so,” he said. “let me go first, if they’re any zombies wondering around I’ll try and draw them out.” Eve nodded, shifting closer to his side as he pulled out an old bat from his backpack on the opposite side. Eve pulled out a gun from hers, and as soon as they both made eye contact he nodded and his sprinted off. 

His steps were heavy and fast on the pavement, as his bat scraped and bumped into rocks and old metal scraps. When he reached the sidewalk close to the entrance of another building they waited, a second passed, and then two, and after a while they both sighed in relief.

Des watched patiently as Eve quickly did on last check before made her way towards him, her gun still drawn out as she stayed on constant alert of their surroundings. On the way she came across and old car, and tried to avoid it in case there was anything hiding under there. Once she reached him they noticed locked doors, they couldn’t see what was inside but quickly decided to try picking the lock.

It took only a few minutes but Des managed to get it while Eve periodically acted as look out in case anything was still walking around. They opened the twin doors and stuck close to the entrance. Des took no time locating the light switch, turning it on. Eve took a look around as Des rushed down an almost completely hidden hallway their bat in hand. 

Eve walk around a bit, staying close to the entrance and she noticed something. What she thought were dirty walls were actually dirty windows, years of dirt, mud, and debris caking it to a point that no light could get in. Turning around she realized that in the center of the room there were multiple beds all lined up in a few rows, they all varied in width and height. A scrapping noise came form the hallway, and she quickly reaches for her gun and waits. Des poked his head out and gives a thumbs up. 

“Find anything?” he shrugs putting up his bat.

“Just a bathroom and a small room with a table and two chairs.” 

She nods and looks back at the beds. They discuss it for a while weather to move or stay, and decide better to stay the night there then to risk traveling so close to nightfall. They started setting up for the night, pushing some of the beds to block the entrance just in case. After that they started pulling out their supplies and started eating some of their rations. Eve made a note that they were starting to run low . She got Des to check the hallway again just in case he missed something, but all he could find was moldy food and what sinks were usable gave out brown water. She checked the other bag but they didn’t have any supplies to try and filter it. She let out a small sigh and tried to convince herself that it was a problem for another day.  
After that they started setting up for bed, Eve settled down on one of the beds as she noticed that Des was settling down on the bed next to her. She smiled at that, she was happy to see him feel safe enough to try to sleep so close. She knew it was hard on him to even try, “ The perks of waking up to a friend turned zombie trying to eat your face.” He once said. She tried not to look too long scared that he would take it in the wrong way and held a small hope. She didn’t know if they would ever find a safe haven of some sort to call home but she hoped whatever happen next they would face it together as friends.


End file.
